


The One With the Scary Movies

by mikkimouse



Series: Once In A Blue Moon Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: For the prompt: "I've been watching scary movies by myself and its dark and something just made a noise and now I'm to scared to move. HELP ME."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/125573651075/okay-heres-one-ive-been-watching-scary-movies).

Derek came in the back door. “There’s nothing out there.”  


“Are you _sure_?” Stiles asked. “You didn’t smell anything? You didn’t see anything? You didn’t hear anything? You actually _used_ all those superior werewolf senses, didn’t you?”  


Derek rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. “No, Stiles. I just spent half an hour walking the perimeter of your backyard and your house while wearing a blindfold and earplugs.”

Stiles crossed his arms and glared. “You don’t have to be such an ass about it. It’s Beacon Hills! There could have been a wendigo or a kanima or a…a…a _leprechaun_ or something!”  


Derek raised an eyebrow. “This is because you binge-watched scary movies on Netflix, isn’t it?”  


“ _No_ ,” Stiles said.  


Derek snorted. “Your heartbeat skipped.”  


“Okay so _maybe_ there was a bit of a scary movie marathon but I _swear_ I heard something out there!” Stiles flung his arm out toward the back wall. “Who knows what it could’ve been?”

Derek shoved his hands in his pockets and glared at the fireplace for an interminable period of time. “Fine. I’ll stay here tonight.”  


Stiles gaped. “Wait, what?”  


“I. Will stay here. Tonight,” Derek repeated slowly. “That okay with you?”  


Stiles continued to gape, and then shook himself. “I, uh, yeah. Yeah, that’s fine with me.” He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “Thanks, Derek.”  


“No problem.” Derek’s face split in a grin. “Someone’s got to protect you from the _eeeeeevil_ leprechauns.”

“Oh, you _ass_.”  



End file.
